


The Eighth Chevalier

by snakebiteheart



Category: Blood+
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime Spoilers, Gen, but i hella enjoyed the anime, i haven't read the manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebiteheart/pseuds/snakebiteheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "What if: David was transformed into a Chiropteran by Diva instead of Riku during the incident at the Zoo and inside the tower?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from the writing blog I co-run, but I'm really proud of how it's going so far. Proud enough to post it here too, so.. yeah. Basically, it's an AU where David becomes one of Diva's Chevalier. I won't go into specifics because even I'm not sure where I'm gonna end up with this lmao. ENJOY!

‘Do you truly believe you’ll be able to kill me with that?’ Diva said in amusement.

David’s palms were slick with sweat, and he gripped his gun tighter for fear it would slide right out of his grasp with one wrong move. He kept his aim steady at Diva’s heart, but she was right. The bullets he fired would do nothing but piss her off.

‘It’s over, Diva. This ends today.’ Every single shred of hope he had was pinned on Saya still being in the Zoo. Preferably near the tower. But how was he to communicate to anyone that he was here with her sister without alerting to Diva to what he was doing? He couldn’t.

‘The only thing that ends today will be your life. I’m _so_ thirsty…’ Diva’s eyes began to glow. Not scarlet, like Saya’s, but blue. A bright, brilliant blue that was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

Diva took a step closer. David gritted his teeth, his grasp on the gun tight to the point where his knuckles were pale. He would soon be without a choice. He would have to shoot. It would prolong the moment for only seconds, but it was seconds he could use to do one of two things. Run and get back-up, or continue the fight on the off chance he would gain the upper hand.

Before Diva could move another inch towards him, he pulled the trigger. A surprised sound escaped her as the bullet entered her body, and for a single crazy moment as she fell, David believed he had succeeded in killing her.

The triumph that was beginning to build in his chest was quickly squelched as Diva began to giggle hysterically. The way she rose to her feet again was so fluid, she could have been made of smoke and water. But Diva was as real as the threat to David’s life in that instance. And he knew as soon as her eyes found his again that these breaths were to be his last. He wouldn’t go down quietly, however. If theses were his final moments here on the earth, he would make them count.

David took aim again, at Diva’s forehead this time. If he were to get a clean shot to her brain, that would definitely slow her down. What’s to say he couldn’t empty an entire clip into her skull? Surely even a Chiropteran would need time to come back from that.

There wasn’t even a chance to pull the trigger again. Diva was too fast for him to comprehend; too strong for him to deal with. She was there, suddenly, right in front of him. And then her hands, cold and powerful, were reaching out. Agony shot through David’s arm as it was twisted up behind his back. His knees then buckled involuntarily, and Diva used that moment of weakness to push him further down until he was kneeling before her.

‘That’s much better.’ Diva purred. Daintily, she moved until she was behind him instead. From there, she twisted his arm further until a cry of pain was drawn from his lips.

‘Why don’t you drop your weapon?’ Diva asked. David still hadn’t released his gun. She could break his arms and his legs and he would not let go of the only weapon he had against her.

‘No.’ David hissed out through his teeth. In a last ditch attempt to down her, he fired the gun again, and again, trying and failing to position himself in a way that would get him a direct hit on her.

‘Are you quite done?’ The amusement was back in Diva’s tone. David didn’t reply, choked by the realisation that it was over. His silence was enough of an answer for Diva.

‘Good.’ She ran her fingers down his neck once, surprisingly gentle. David swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes closed as he felt her breath on his skin. His mind should have been filled with a million different thoughts, but the only face he could pull up at the end was Julia’s. He could only think of everything left unsaid, all the wasted opportunities, and the future they would never have.

It didn’t hurt as much as he had imagined it would. Diva’s teeth sinking into his flesh was nothing more than a general discomfort compared to the sharp throbbing he could still feel in his arm. The disconcerting part was the feeling of the blood being sucked from his body. He was suddenly very aware of every heartbeat, how every pulse was only giving Diva more blood to gulp down. The world was blurring, and the edge of his vision was turning black. His eyes… so heavy… his body… so heavy… it was too much effort to keep his eyes open or to support his own weight.

_‘David!’_ A voice that wasn’t Diva’s touched David’s ears, but it was so faint, so distant. Everything was so faint… distant…

‘Well this _is_ a surprise!’

‘Don’t _touch_ him!’

‘Oops! Too late!’

Giggling, and the sound of stone cracking and breaking, a pain filled yell. It was enough to halt the darkness from swallowing David’s consciousness completely.

‘You know… I may have changed my mind. I like this one. I want to keep him.’

‘Diva… no…’

‘He put up quite the fight. Strong until his last moment… There’s potential here, don’t you think?’

‘Diva, _no!’_

'What can you do to stop me? You’re too _weak_.’

‘ _Don’t_ …’

David continued to float in the sea of darkness, drifting further and further with each passing second. Then, something warm and wet was pooling in his mouth. It slid down his throat and spread throughout his chest. Suddenly, his blood was on fire, and the revival was too fast, too intense, for his system to handle. As he was wrenched back from the edge of his life, his body seized and convulsed, trying to process what was happening.

David would live, but he would be living to regret the day he ever learned of the girl named Diva.

*** ***

David regained consciousness slowly, with only a vague recollection of what had happened. He remembered the Zoo, and he remembered the tower… _Diva_.

His eyes flew open and he jolted upright, his hand automatically reaching for the gun he kept strapped to his belt. His fingers came into contact with nothing but fabric. With a start, he realised he was not wearing the same suit he had started the day in. Someone had changed him into soft, clean clothes. No belt. No holster. He was unarmed.

Panic flooded his chest and he looked around wildly. Where was he? He had no memory of the bedroom he was in. The bed in which he was laying was very large and comfortable and there were a lot of furnishings, all of which looked too expensive, which immediately set him on edge. This was not the Red Shield’s doing.

David threw off the silk sheet that covered him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, then swayed a little as he regained his equilibrium. How long had he been out? What had _happened?_

‘Oh, good, you’re awake! Diva will be ever so thrilled!’ An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind him, and as David spun to face the stranger, again, his hand flew to where his gun should have been waiting at his hip. The empty space was disconcerting. It made him feel naked and vulnerable.

‘Diva? Diva’s here?’ David asked.

‘Where else would she be?’ The stranger said. He watched David with amusement in his blue eyes, ‘Diva’s never been very patient, as I’m sure you can believe. You’re all she’s been talking about since we brought you back here.’

‘Where is _here?’_ David fought to keep his voice steady. It would do him no good to get angry now, not without a way to defend himself should the situation escalate.

‘I can tell you that you’re still in France, but I’m afraid the exact location of _here_ is still confidential.’ The stranger brushed a hand lightly through his blond curls, ‘We can’t give out such classified information without knowing whether or not you’ll try and run, now, can we?’

David held very still as the wheels of his mind whirred. It was all falling into place now. The confusion he felt was slowly dissolving. This was one of Diva’s Chevalier’s. This was one of their bases. He had been kidnapped, he was sure of it. Only one question remained.

‘Why did you take me here?’

‘If it makes you feel any better, none of us knew you would be coming.’ The Chevalier flounced towards one of the chairs in the corner of the room and sank into it with eerie grace, ‘It was all Diva’s idea, precious little thing she is. She wanted another Chevalier, so who are we to deny her wishes? _I_ for one am glad of a new face around here, but Amshel on the other hand – ‘

‘Excuse me?’ David bristled at the man’s words. He could _not_ have been implying what David thought he was.

‘I tried to tell them you’d be a little confused after losing that much blood before the change.’ The Chevalier chuckled lightly, ‘My dear, David, you no longer serve the Red Shield. Your only purpose now is to keep Diva safe and happy, to stand by her side as a Chevalier and – ‘

_‘No!’_ The word burst from David’s lips in a snarl of anger. That he was alone and unarmed was no matter. He had to get out, had to get away, had to run.

All logical sense was forgotten. David made a bolt for the door, but before he had taken even two strides, the Chevalier was in his way.

‘I’d rather you didn’t make me do this.’ He sighed in a way that sounded almost sad, and tired, and with one swift movement, he slammed the heel of his palm into David’s chest. David soared backwards, connecting with the back wall with a force that seemed to shake the entire room.

David’s fear was confirmed, and the Chevalier’s words deemed true when David was able to stagger back to his feet mere seconds after the impact. Though it should have taken him hours to recover fully, the pain was already beginning to fade.

‘It would be in your best interests not to fight. Let’s not make this any harder than it needs to be, hm?’

‘No…’ David’s resistance was weaker this time. He curled one arm around his ribs – they still felt a little tender – and tried to barrel forward again.

The Chevalier stopped him in his tracks, taking hold of his shoulder with a vice-like grip. His light voice suddenly changed to a deep, threatening growl that chilled David to the core, _‘Don’t make me hurt you again.’_

It was at that moment David’s resolve crumbled, and he sagged, bowing his head as the weight of this new reality hit him. His future was in the hands of the girl he had been tasked to hunt down and help exterminate. His entire being was no longer dedicated to hurting her, but to protecting her. Now, his entire life belonged to Diva.


	2. Chapter 2

David already felt as if he had been living this new life for _too long_. There was no need for him to sleep anymore, so his days seemed to stretch on for what felt like weeks. So much extra time he now had, and he was wasting it. Wallowing, reminiscing, scheming, but it was all for nothing. His plans were useless. Even if he somehow, miraculously, escaped beneath the watchful eye of the strange blond Chevalier, he had introduced himself as Nathan, then Diva would make sure he was found again within the hour.

Diva had made it very clear that she never wanted David to be out of her sight, which had angered Amshel beyond words. Without his instruction, Diva had created a Chevalier, and from the hostile manner in which Amshel was presenting himself with, David figured that wasn’t supposed to happen, and that perhaps he had a little bit too much of a power complex.

It was that complex that allowed David to witness the full extent of Diva’s wrath up close and personal on his first day of waking up. Nathan had taken him down the grand winding stair case to meet Diva properly. She had been pacing back and forth slowly in front of a large fire place. A few of her other Chevaliers had been present, but the only one that reacted terribly to David’s presence was Amshel. The disdain evident on his face turned to icy fury when Diva’s face lit up and she squealed, and danced across the room to throw herself into David’s arms. David remembered that moment with too much clarity…

_The second Diva was within his range, David’s initial instinct was to grab her and wrap his hands round her neck, to squeeze as much life out of her as he could. What he didn’t expect was resistance to that feeling from another part of himself. On one hand he wanted to weaken and destroy her, but on the other, he felt anger at himself for thinking such a thing._

_So when Diva threw herself towards him, though he recoiled at first, and then held extremely still as she wrapped her arms around his waist, it was only seconds before another this new instinct kicked in and automatically, his arms circled her shoulders._

_Realising immediately what was happening, David almost spat, and he shoved Diva away from him as quickly as he had made the decision to embrace her._

_‘Don’t touch me.’ He hissed._

_It had been made clear to him that he would feel the urge to love and protect this girl, but he didn’t want it. He. Did. Not. Want. It. And he would be damned if he would give up a lifetime of dedication to killing Diva in favour of keeping her safe._

_Instantly, Diva’s flank was covered by three bodies. ‘_

_Keep it civil, boys.’ It was Nathan that pulled David back to a safe distance, though he kept a grip on his arm that was too tight to be anything but a warning. Nathan didn’t want to fight, but he didn’t want to see Diva hurt either._

_‘He’s unstable, Nathan!’ Amshel thundered._

_'That may be the case, but our darling Diva here still feels rather fondly for him, isn’t that right, dear?’_

_‘_ _Yes.’ Diva smiled widely, ‘I like him this way. It’ll keep things interesting.’_

_‘He wants to kill you, Diva.’ When Amshel spoke directly to Diva, his voice was tight with the anger he didn’t want to direct at her._

_‘_ _Who doesn’t?’ Diva’s eyes glinted dangerously, but her expression remained neutral, calm._

_‘He’s a liability! You know exactly who he works for.’ Amshel said. ‘He_ used _to work for the Red Shield with my big sister.’ Diva’s lip curled slightly, ‘But now he’s mine and he will do as I wish.’_

_'The hell I will.’ David growled._

_‘You_ dare _talk to your Queen in such a way?’ Amshel took a step forward, his hands clenched into tight fists. David’s chin lifted and he squared his shoulders, ready for the challenge, but it never came. Diva moved so fast that it would have been a blur to David’s human eyes. His new eyes were much abler, and he saw in detail the way she swung her leg up impossibly high and kicked Amshel aside. He smashed through one of the sliding glass doors and fell among the broken shards._

_‘Just like you, David belongs to me. And just like you, he will learn that it is unwise to underestimate me.’_

David was pulled from the memory as cold fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, and warmth breath tickled his ear.

‘You never look at me.’ Diva whispered.

‘You’re disgusting.’ David muttered back.

There wasn’t much he could do. He was sitting on one of the long, cushy sofas, and Diva had draped herself across his lap, curling herself around him in a way that made his stomach twist unpleasantly. The new part of him, the Chevalier that now lived within him, was joyful to be receiving so much attention and affection from the one who created him. Though whenever he looked at Diva, all he could see was Saya, and that discomfort was enough for him to resist the strange and new, yet natural urge he felt now to please Diva.

‘Come now… we both know that’s not what you really think…’ Diva’s tone was silky, teasing. Even when her gentle caressing of his skin stopped and she had a handful of his hair and she was wrenching his head round, her tone never changed.

‘I look just like her. We’re _identical_. And you can’t _stand it_.’

David kept his eyes averted, and in doing so, met the gaze of another Chevalier, James. He was the only one here; apparently the others thought it was safe enough to leave David with only one babysitter today. James’s eyes were dark and guarded as he watched the scene unfold. Though he seemed passive and composed now, David knew that if he did what he so desperately wanted to do, which was pick Diva up and fling her into the fireplace and fan the flames, James would rip his heart out.

Diva’s lips began sliding over David’s jaw, ‘Are you thinking of her now? You are, I can tell. I bet it makes you sick.’ With that, her teeth grazed the skin of his neck. He knew what was coming and found James’s eyes again. Nothing he could do. Had to suck it up. Had to stick it out.

‘You’ve never had to think of my big sister this way, have you? You’ve never had to imagine this feeling…’ Diva bit David hard. Hard enough to make his entire body jolt. He pulled in air through clenched teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

Once again, he was conflicted and fighting the internal battle of who he was, and what Diva wanted him to be. The Chevalier side of him wanted to give in to the pleasure of having his Queen’s mouth latched to his neck, to be giving her his blood and revelling in the feel of it. But this was _Diva._ And he was meant to be leading the campaign to _kill her_. And she was Saya’s _little sister_.

‘Doesn’t that feel wonderful?’ Diva pulled away. Blood smeared her lips, and her eyes glowed blue. Blue. Not red. Not like Saya’s. There was that difference. There would always be that one difference.

‘Are you done?’ David asked coldly.

‘No.’ Diva’s answer was just as curt. But before she continued to drink from him, she pulled his face close to hers and hissed, ‘I make you uncomfortable because I look like Saya. I want to hear you say it.’

David glowered, and chose to remain silent. If her name was to fall from his lips, who knows what would come of it. Diva might continue to play to it to make him even more miserable than he already was. Or maybe she would throw one of her tantrums and kick him through a door too. None of the options he could think of sounded great.

‘Tell me. I look. Like Saya.’ It was a demand now, and it was evident in the way Diva spoke. Her hold on his hair became painful, like she was going to rip a chunk out from the roots.

_‘SAY IT!’_

_‘NO!’_ It was a snap decision, and a stupid one. David lurched to his feet at a speed he wasn’t used to. Diva continued to cling to him however, and in one fluid motion, he ripped her off and threw her away.

There was no time to marvel in the strength and the speed he had exerted. James had leaped to his feet and caught Diva safely in his arms. In the same second, he laid her down and then lunged at David.

The sofa David had been sitting on moments before split with the sheer force behind the collision, and the combined weight of the two. David, fuelled with adrenaline and on a high from his sudden epiphany that his body was no longer weak and breakable, sprung back up and aimed a boot towards James’s jaw. He missed, but the fight was just beginning, and David was going to welcome it gladly.

He had years of military experience under his belt. He had been trained for close combat as intensively as he had been for the open field. He was able to utilise that now in a way he had never been able to before. He could put power behind his punches that would have knocked a normal humans head off. He could kick a whole through a normal man’s chest.

It wasn’t until James was able to dodge his third attack that David realised James himself was expertly trained, more so than he had first thought. The challenge didn’t frighten him, not when he could match him blow for blow. Fear only seeped in when fatigue hit like ton of bricks.

He staggered. James took the opportunity and punched David once, hard, and he was on the floor. Not wanting to be beaten because of something as simple as exhaustion, David tried to rise. One of James’s boots was on David’s head and he forced it down again. The floorboards cracked, and a wave of dizziness washed through David. His vision swam, but then, he was fine. It was gone and he was fine.

‘You were stronger than I anticipated for having not drank any blood since you woke up.’

‘I don’t need it.’ David protested.

James chuckled, ‘Oh, yes, you do. I know you feel that burn in your throat and in your chest. Human food won’t satisfy that.’

‘I _don’t_ need it!’ David shouted and in an attempt to prove himself, tried to remove James’s boot from the side of his head and get back to his feet. But James’s leg felt solid as a rock and could not be budged from the position he was in. David knew that was his own fault. His body now was strong and powerful, yes, but without blood, he could not fight for long. The only way he would be able to keep his stamina up for the duration of an attack would be if he satiated his thirst.

‘You’re a soldier all right.’ James chuckled again and then removed his foot from David’s head, ‘You’re about as stubborn as they come.’

In a gesture that completely and utterly shocked David, James extended his hand to help him back to his feet, ‘We could learn a lot from each other, you and I.’

‘You think?’ David snorted.

‘Yes. You’re an excellent fighter, but you’re being held back by your aversion to our lifestyle. I can help you with that, if you help me train and strategize. Does that sound like a deal?’

David considered his words carefully, and drew the conclusion that there really was no other choice. He wasn’t sure if a Chevalier could die from thirst, but he didn’t want to find that out any more than he wanted to drink blood. If there was a way out of that catch twenty-two, then he would take it. The way out, however, may mean that he would be plotting against the people he had fought alongside for so long before; training with Diva’s other Chevaliers to kill them.

And then, like a bolt of lightning, inspiration struck David and for the first time since he’d stepped foot in that tower at the Zoo, he felt hope.

‘It’s a deal.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is going to get extremely feelsy. this is your advance warning!


End file.
